


The best way to end a stressful day

by MajesticCookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticCookie/pseuds/MajesticCookie
Summary: Jess and her girlfriend Eileen, a hunter of magical beasts live together.Have look into their life and how they face their daily struggles.
Kudos: 1





	The best way to end a stressful day

Jess was furious.  
Not only did one of her coworkers almost ruin a deal with one of their business partners. No, another one had to call in sick and it was now up to the brunette to finish most of their workload.  
Of course Jess knew that said coworker was innocent here and that she shouldn't be mad at them but sometimes one just couldn't help themselves. So without further ado she snatched her pen and started working like there was no tomorrow.  
And hell did she work.  
Within the next three hours she was knuckle deep in statistics and numbers, having already finished half of what she had to do.  
It was here where Jess questioned herself why she had to work and couldn't just spend time with her girlfriend.

Eileen was a Hunter and as such it was her responsibility to rid the world of its monsters.  
Like real monsters and no metaphorical nonsense. If they were left unchecked half of the human population would be dead already.  
That's why she and many more went out to hunt.

Which she was doing right now.

The tall woman barely managed to dodge her opponent's attack. The creature looked like a deformed wolf. It's limbs were elongated to an unnatural level, ending in sharp and long claws. No fur covered it's monstrous body and at some places, white bones pierced through its flesh. 

Eileen stepped aside as the beast leapt forward, it's teeth clashing together in the place where she stood only moments ago. 

Seizing the opportunity, the Hunter thrusted her dagger into the side of the monster.  
It howled and thrashed around, getting a hold on Eileen's crow feather cape and throwing her at a nearby tree. The tall woman groaned in pain. At times like this Eileen hated her job and would gladly switch with Jess.

The brunette sighed. It's been 6 hours since she arrived at work this morning and she had already done more than she did the whole last week, hell maybe the whole last month. 

Ok maybe she was exaggerating a bit.

Right now Jess had to sit through a boring meeting about her company's new project as if she had time for that. There was still a ton of work to do and the brunette could always read the details later. After 10 minutes of a halfhearted presentation Jess could finally go back and get some real work done.

Eileen was exhausted. She didn't even have it on her to pull her daggers out of the beast's dead body. The hunter couldn't grasp how she made it out of the fight seemingly unscathed with only some minor bruises. Not that she would complain. After another 5 minutes of well deserved rest Eileen grabbed her weapons and set off to finish the next monstrosity that dared to enter her territory. Oh how she wanted to be home right now and do nothing but laze around. Life really sucks sometimes.

It was 8pm when Jess came back home finding Eileen already sitting on their couch.

She kicked off her heels and threw herself stomach first on the couch right beside her girlfriend.

“Hey there. When did you get home?”

“About half an hour before you. How was your day?”  
The taller woman asked while she started to play with the brunette's hair absentmindedly.

“Ah don't get me started.”  
Jes groaned into the cushions she was lying on

“I want to forget this day as fast as possible. And how was yours?”

“Same. I don't even have the strength anymore to grab the remote.”

Jess chuckled as her girlfriend desperately stretched her arm to grab said remote which was miles away, besides the TV across the room.

Eileen looked down at Jess, still caressing her hair.

“So should we cook something or do we order takeaway?”

“Takeaway.”

“Ok I'm going to order at our favorite ok?”

“Yes thanks babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eileen pressed a short kiss on Jess’s forehead and grabbed her phone to order their well deserved food.


End file.
